This invention relates generally to the holding of articles in a moving vehicle and particularly to the holding of such articles by hook and loop fasteners against the action of overturning and sliding forces during transit.
Holding articles securely in a moving vehicle, while in transit, presents a problem because of the tendency of such articles to overturn and slide under the action of forces resulting primarily from acceleration and deceleration during stopping and starting of the vehicle and also when the vehicle is turning. Tall and relatively lightweight articles, such as floral packages, are particularly susceptible to overturning which can result in damage to the floral arrangements within the package and even breakage of the container.
This holding system provides a solution to these and other problems which is not disclosed in the known prior art.